A Second Chance
by Angelheart17
Summary: Seles is alone on the island. That is, until a young boy washes up, wounded and hurt. For the first time, Seles believes in friendship...and maybe even love. Watch as the most unexpected couple comes to life! Selthos
1. Chapter 1

On an island, a young girl sat on a cliff, waiting for a friend. Tessa was taking a while to get the stuff.

_Oh well, I may as well practice. _She thought. She got a broom that was resting near her.

Sitting on it, she rose into the air. She started to clean the high windows of the building.

"Seles, get down from there."

Sounds like they're back. Seles hovered for a bit and the descended.

There was Tessa and Claudia, back from grocery shopping on the main land. And with them was the Elf, Virginia.

"I see you have been working with the broom. Good girl." Said Virginia.

"Thank you." Said Seles.

"It's time to start training. You have almost mastered the wind blade, But it still need's work."

"Yes."

Virginia was Seles's teacher. After the world's got reunited, Exire was brought down and with it, Virginia and many half-elves, all looking to start a new life in the new world. Seles wished she could join them, but the past and the king wouldn't let her leave the Island.

Past. Darn past. It wasn't her choice for this to happen. Her brother wouldn't be here is his mother did what her's did. He would get the choice to stay or to go. People always turned on her because she was a half-elf. But the other option was to live her life hated by the world. Either way, she was alone.

Seles didn't know who sent Virginia to help her, but she knew it was a half-elf, from the letter Virginia had. It said that Virginia had been through a lot, and that they wished for Seles to help her.

Seles mounted and took off. Virginia threw an apple in to the air.

"Wind blade!" shouted Seles. The wind sliced the apple. This was the training. She cut the apple in half with her spell. When she cut the apple perfectly in half, she would have perfected the attack.

She floated over to her teacher. Virginia was examining the fruit.

"Very close, but not quite. Let's try agai-" she started.

_Boom!_

They looked to the sea. A ship not to far away was in flames.

"Holy..." said Seles.

"Uh…ugh…argh…" Seles looked down. In the water was a boy, no older than she was. A trail of blood marked his path.

"Oh my…" said Virginia.

"I've got to save him!" Yelled Seles. She jumped in without hesitation.

The boy was sinking. Seles grabbed his arms and swam back up to the surface.

"I will help you!" said Virginia.

They got him to a spare bed in Seles's room.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Seles.

"I...I don't know..." said Claudia.

"This is ridiculous…First aid!" said Virginia.

Many of his wounds healed. He still had a few minor ones, but he was now out of the danger range.

"Good." Said Virginia. Then she smiled.

"Girls, let's not waste time. Tessa, find the first aid kit. Claudia, get the apple gels. Seles, stay here and watch him. And I'll go make him a nice meal for when he wakes up."

_Wow, she seems excited about this._ Thought Seles. _Maybe she was a mother and that part of her awoke or something._

She looked at him, having finally gotten a chance to. Blond hair fell around his face, framing it.

_That's strange…_she thought.

There was a weird mark on his chest. It was darker than the rest of his skin.

Then she felt something. This boy was a half-elf.

She wondered what kind of stories he had to tell. Had he lived in secrecy, out in the open, on Exire, or just hid his race?

_Weird, but man does he look hot. _


	2. A Visitor

**Hello everyone. Welcome to my second fanfic. I'm going to be working on this when I don't feel inspired for Tales of an Elven Girl. And without further ado, Here's Chater 2!**

A couple hours later, he awoke. He looked at the bandages on his arms. Someone had found him and healed him!

He looked at the chair. A girl about his age was asleep in it. He sensed that, she too, was a half-elf.

"Excuse me." He said.

She opened her eyes. "Hmm… what the… oh, you're awake. You feel okay?" she said.

"I think so. Can you tell me where I am?" he asked.

"The south-eastern abbey. As its name suggests, It's south eastern of Tethe- er, Symphonia. Will I ever get used to that name?" she said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it sooner or later. And remember, you're not the only one who's having trouble." He said.

"Thanks. I'm Seles, by the way."

Then the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman.

"I see you are awake. That's good. I made you some food. Do you think you can handle it?" said the woman.

His stomach growled. He blushed. "Yeah, I think I can."

"Than I will be back in a minute." Said the woman before leaving.

"Who was that?" asked the boy. Seles could now see his light and deep blue eyes.

"That was Virginia. She came to the abbey from Exire only four weeks ago." Explained Seles.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About…" she paused to count on her fingers. "Nine years."

"Holy… why did they keep you here that long?!" said the boy.

"A crime my mother committed." Seles replied.

"Don't they usually ship you off to Sybak or some place like that?" he asked.

"So you noticed I'm half-elf." She sighed. "Because of my… oh, forget it!"

"It's okay. It's not my business to intrude on your personal life." He said.

"Thank you. What's your story, anyway?" asked Seles.

"A compacted one. And one I would rather not tell." He said.

"Got it."

At that moment, Virginia came in holding three fruit cocktails.

"I thought we could all enjoy breakfast together." She said.

"Thanks Virginia." Said Seles.

"Thank you." Said the boy.

"My name is Virginia. It's nice to meet you." Said the woman.

"Nice to meet you. My name is…"

**Yep, I'm going to leave a cleffhanger. See if you can guess this who this boy is before I post the next chapter. Hint: He is NOT a OC. Review Please.**


	3. Mithos's Story

**Hello, Everyone. Sorry for my lack of updates in my stories. BTW: Everyone, Meet my brand new muse: Kupi! (Heart with Eyes, Mouth, puffy wings and halo floats into room.**

**Kupi: Greeting, hido!**

**Me: Kupi says things like that after every sentence. Hey, Kupi, say the disclaimer, will you?**

**Kupi: Lady Angelheart owns nothing.**

"My name is Mithos." He said.

"Are you named after Mithos the hero?" asked Seles.

"…I think so. My parents died before I could ask them." Said Mithos.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Virginia.

"It's okay. It happened when I was just a baby. I never knew them." Said Mithos sadly.

_Lucky you. _Thought Seles. _You weren't old enough to remember it. You won't go through life regretting the mistakes they made. You aren't shipped to some Martel forsaken place so people can't see you and wish that it never happened. You, at least, get a chance to try._

The uncomfortable silence hung over them.

Fortunately Virginia was there to break it.

"What happened to you?" said Virginia.

"Huh?"

"We found you in the water right after a large ship burst in to flame. What's your connection to it?" asked Virginia.

"Oh, that." Mithos sighed. "It's kinda a long story…"

"You're the biggest thing that's happened since Virginia came here six months ago." Said Seles. "The most changes I get in a week are the swapping of the Papal knights at my doorstep. I've waited here for nine years, soon to be ten. Any story would be a welcome. I haven't had any one to make me feel wanted for the longest time. If you think I can't wait for a ending, that's where you'd be wrong."

Then she ran over what she just said. "I… I'm…so…I'm sorry…"

_Why had I shown so much_ _emotion, so suddenly? And with a total stranger, no less?_

"Seles…" began Virginia.

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

_Why do I do such stupid things? I just revealed half my past to a person that simply came here!_

"The past is the past and the past is harsh." He said. "If you could go and do over your mistakes and anyone else's, would you do it?"

"I don't know how many million times I've asked myself that question…" said Seles.

"The question isn't 'would you do it', it's 'would it make the outcome even worse?'" said Virginia.

I don't really know…there are all sorts of things to change that one. My mother, my father, my step-mother…and my brother…

"The outcome can't be much worse than it already is for me. I would do it, because she should have lived…" said Mithos.

Seles couldn't help it. She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

**Flashback. Mithos's POV.**

**Three months ago, I ended up in Sybak. Don't ask how I got there. It's a longer story than the one I'm telling now.**

_**Back on track, the scientists there wanted to do tests on me, and were close to it. But something happened first.**_

"He will be perfect to do tests on."

"Of course! Now we can finally began where the pope left off!"

"With his special blood, we can eliminate all the worlds half-elves!"

Kate was moving to the secret exit. She was almost there. Her brow was covered in sweat.

"The half-elf banishment is about to take-" 

"Doctor Livingstone, I presume?"

_**Two half-elves came to the lab, and walked right in. They didn't bother knocking.**_

"What's it to you?"he asked the two. He didn't notice the pointed ears, which I knew they had. I was behind a curtain, hidden from sight, only a few yards away from the door.

"We have something we need to talk to you about." Said the second. This voice was male and young. The first one was older and feminine.

"It'll wait 'till later, I'm busy." He said .

"This cannot wait." Said the female.

"It can wait for me." That's what I hated about Livingstone. He thinks he rules the world. If the end of the world came, he would say it could wait for him.

"This won't wait!" said the male, louder and stronger. These were brave half-elves. Not only had they marched up to the guy when he was doing his work, They were insisting that he give them a meeting.

"Don't interrupt a genius when he's working!" Now this was getting on my nerves. I began to move to the exit.

"If you deny us this meeting, you do not deserve you title of scientist." The female said.

"Get out my office, or there will consequences!" he yelled.

"Bring it on!" said the male.

"Guards!" 

"Imagine,he can't even fight his own battles." Said the female.

The guards entered.

"These two interrupted my work. Take them away!" 

The smell of something burning came in a hurry.

"Holy crap! That kid's a mage!"

"HOT!" 

"Getitoff Getitoff Getitoff!!!"

"That's what you get for messing with me!" said the male.

By then, the curtain and me behind it had moved almost to the door. Kate, put her hand to the button…

"Now!" 

I toke on burst of speed and ran out the door in a hurry.

I ran to the port. Lucky me, a ship was about to depart and they needed a deckhand. I boarded without an another thought.

There, I was met by the first mate.

"Young man, what are you doing here?"he had a hint of distrust in his voice. I knew he could see my ears.

"I heard you needed a deckhand and I would like to take the job. Will you please take me to the captain so I can get formally introduced?"I said, getting right to the point.

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

He took me to the cabin.

"Captain, we have a sign up for the job."

"Wonderful. Bring him in."

I walked in.

"So, you came for a job, correct?"said the captain. He didn't seem to be in the mood for being nice. That was fine with me. I had worse in my life than not nice.

"That's right."

"Why were you late? The ship is leaving."

"I'm sorry, I had a bit of trouble in Sybak."

"If I were to hire you, what would you work for?"

"At least two meals a day, eight hours of sleep, and my right to be anonymous."

"Fine, I'll hire you. You shall get three decent meals a day, a hammock to sleep on, and no paperwork."

"Deal."

**So, I spent my days working on the ship. It wasn't very pleasant work, but it kept me away from Sybak, and it gave me something to do. I kept at it, until,**

Ding! Bong! Ring!

I awoke as the bell sounded.

"Ten more minutes…" 

"Dammit! Everybody up!!"yelled the sailor.

"what's goin' on?" asked the guy below me.

"A Volt bomb was found in storage! It's set to go in a few hours!"

That woke up everyone. Summon spirit bombs were some of the best kind of explosives on the market, if not the most expensive. Each worked best in it's own element. Like a Gnome bomb worked best in Asgard, and a Sylph bomb did the most damage in the mines.

A Volt bomb would be bad in Sybak, but on the sea, It would be no short of deadly.

I got out of bed in a flash, only to hit my head on the ceiling. The guy below me hit his head on my backside.

"Can't you idiots do this right?!"said the sailor.

I looked at the scene. Several people hit their heads. Some were on the floor, one foot still in the hammock. A few had gone right to the floor; themselves, hammocks, and sometimes the person below them. One guy had even done all three.

"Apparently not."I said.

He sighed. "Alright, let's at least try to do this…"

"Fine be us."I said.

In a half hour, (The time it had taken everyone to detangle themselves, get dressed, run out the door, trip on the stairs, and right themselves again) we made it to the deck.

We were met by absolute chaos.

"What's going on?"

"HELP!!"

"Mommy, the captain is crying like a baby!"

Everybody on the ship was out and awake. Captain, shipmates, sailors, deckhands, passengers, maids, cooks, waiters…everyone who could be on a ship was there. This was not going to be a calm mission. Any small problem and mass panic would break out.

My fellow deckhands and I started whispering to each other.

"Oh my gosh, there's a lot of people here…"

"This is just wonderful."

"And there are no lifeboats anywhere!"

"Perfect, just perfect…"

"I vote we tell nobody about the bomb. There are too many people here. We don't want to make any more confusion than there already is." I said.

"And I second that vote. Panic is not going to help us."

"Okay, all in favor, say aye."

"Aye!"

"All not in favor, say Nay."

Silence followed.

"It's decided. We tell no one about it useless they already know."

"How do we know if they know?"

"They talk to you about it first."

"Oh, I got it."

"Alright, let's spit up and find out where, when and everything else that we need to know." I said.

"Meet everyone in one hour. We can share what we find in the kitchen."

"Okay."

I decided to talk to some of the other people in the chaos. I had a better way to find out if they knew. I got a notebook out of my small bag.

I went up to young girl, holding a rag doll.

"Excuse me, do you know what's going on?" I asked her.

"No, Momma and Dada won tell me…" she said.

"…What's your name?"

"Rae."

"How old are you?"

She proudly held up three fingers.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dey're lost."

"You mean you're lost."

"No, Dey're lost. I'm looking for Dem."

"You want me to help you look for them?"

"Yeah!"

We started walking.

"Are you hoping to do something at the next port?"

"Momma and dada are moving to Palm coaster to get jobs."

"Palm coaster…oh, you mean Palmacosta."

"Yeah. Dada is hoping to be a guard and Momma wants to work at a shop "

"Shop?"

"Yeah, it was ball or something…"

"Marble's?"

"Dat the one."

"Rae, there you are!"

A middle aged couple came running towards us.

"Momma! Dada!" Rae went running to them.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" said the woman.

"Next time stay by us, okay?" said the man.

"Okay. Momma, dada, I want you to meet this person who helped me find you."

They turned to me.

"Son, I'm grateful for your help. Thank you." Said the man.

"Yes. Thank you." Said the woman.

"Dank you vely, vely, much!" said Rae.

"Your welcome."

"I found something in Flanoir that might help you. You could sell it and live somewhere."

"Oh, no, I don't need a…"

"You don't need a reward, but you deserve one." Said the woman.

"Okay."

"This stone I found, It might be worth something." He continued.

"Alright." I toke the stone.

"And maybe this will help." The woman held a piece of metal. I toke it, too.

"I have something to!" said Rae.

"Huh?"

"Take dolly. She wants to be with you."

"Rae, are you sure?" said the man.

"You had that doll since I don't know when." Said the woman.

"Me sure. Dolly want to be with… What your name?"

"Mithos."

"Okay, Dolly with Mithos now." She gave me the doll.

"Thank you. Oh, I should be going."

"So long."

"Good luck."

"Bye, Mithos!"

I gave Rae a last look… and for a second, I saw my sister's face.

I rubbed my eyes and headed to the kitchen. Right on time, everyone was there.

"Okay peoples, don't be shy, what did everyone find out?"

"Nothing."

"Zero."

"Nada."

"Well, you got your answer." I said.

Tick, tock. Tick, Tock.

"Wait a minute, do you guys hear something?" I asked the crew. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, never mind…"

Tick, tock, tick. Tick, tock, tick.

There it was again, only faster, louder.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. Tick, tock, tick, tock.

"Hey, I think the kid may be right. I do hear a weird sound."

"I told you." I said.

Tick, tick, tick. Tock, tock, tock.

"I hear it to!"

"That's a strange noise."

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

"Where is it coming…"

"Oh, crap…"

"No way…."

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

"It's Coming from under the floor!" I said.

"If you say so."

"Don't just sit there, start looking under the floor!"

TICK, Tick, Tick, Tick, TICK.

"Found It!" I yelled.

It was a Volt bomb, alright. Copper, moist, with a purple lightening bolt.

And the countdown was under minute.

TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK.

"Three words: say your prayers."

We did just that. Some out loud, some in silence, some for themselves, and some for others, but everyone was praying.

"My dear sister, I hope that you have finally found eternal rest. I'm sorry for everything that I have done, both to you, and to the world. If there is some way that I can make it up, to everyone, then please, allow me make it up. If I don't change, at least I could have tried to. To get over the past, make friends with present, and change the future!"

I felt as if weight had been taken off my back. I now could go on to face my sister in the afterlife. If I was going that direction.

"Rae, If I'm not going up, than tell my sister not to worry. You're going up, and you deserve it."

TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK, click.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!

Lightening shot out of bomb, and rained down from the sky. I went flying.

But for some odd reason, I didn't get hit. I just felt a tingling and the debris, which were also coming in small amounts.

Then two big pieces of wood came my way. One hit my arm, causing a lot of pain, and the next one hit my head. I don't know when I hit the water. But by luck, I ended up near enough to an Island that I was rescued.

**End Flashback. End Mithos POV.**

"Whoa, that was amazing…" said Seles.

"Truly." Said Virginia.

"Well, It's my story." Said Mithos.

"Let's enjoy breakfast, so we can think on a full stomach." Said Virginia.

"Okay." Said Seles.

After eating, Virginia and Seles helped him remove the bandages. Then the three went down to find Tessa and Claudia.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm so glad." Said Tessa.

"That's Tessa, with the glasses. And That's Claudia, with the brown hair." Said Seles.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Mithos.

"Likewise, it's a pleasure." Said Claudia.

"I'm Charmed." Said Tessa.

"So, what's Mithos going to do here?" said Virginia.

"Would it be okay if stayed here?" asked Mithos.

"No problem with us." Said Claudia.

"I'm fine with it." Said Tessa.

"Is it okay with you, Seles?" asked Virginia.

"You bet!"

**And that's a rap. Did you like? **

**Kupi: Please Review, Hoko!**


	4. Virginia's Story

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the wait.**

**Kupi: Lady hopes everyone had a Merry Christmas, and wishes you all a Happy New Year, Wara!**

**Me: Thanks Kupi, Now please say the disclamer. **

**Kupi: Lady Angelheart does not own ToS, Getu!**

"Hey Seles, where are you?" called Mithos. He was outside. On such a small island, you'd think you could see everything.

"I'm up here!" yelled Seles.

Mithos looked up, and saw her on a broomstick, with a wash rag, wiping widows, fifteen feet in the air!

"What are you doing?"

"I'm practicing to fly."

"What do you mean?"

She came down. "Remember how I've been trapped here for most of my life?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm training to become a wind and ice mage so that I can fly off the island. Although I'm not very good, yet."

"You were doing pretty good."

"It takes a lot of effort just to do something simple like that, and I haven't even mastered wind blade. I just barely got icicle down."

"Maybe I can help. I'm a decent mage myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just need something to channel my energy into…"

"We're back!"

Tessa and Claudia had just gotten back from the store. Claudia was holding a large board.

"Great—What's that for?" asked Seles.

"Beats me. Some random guy gave us this and ran off. We are still trying to find a use for it." Said Tessa.

"Um, can use it?" asked Mithos.

"What for?" said Claudia.

"I think I have good idea. Do you mind?"

"Of coarse not. We don't have any use for it."

"Okay."

Mithos sat down on a rock, and pulled out a stone knife.

"What's that for?" asked Seles.

"A sailor gave this to me. He said that 'a man should have his own knife' or something."

"What cha doing with it?"

"Using it as a carving knife. I can only use magic if I have some sort of weapon. It would be to hard for me to use the knife, because my specialty is large swords."

"Oh, I get it."

One week later…

"It's done!" announced Mithos.

Mithos had truly been working hard on the sword, because even though it was only a wooden sword, it was well stabilized and was very sharp. It even had a small design on the hilt.

"Wow…" said Seles in awe.

"I did not know you could carve, Mithos." Said Virginia.

"My sister and I, we often had carve our own weaponry. We were always traveling, and we couldn't risk going near towns. But even today, those days were some of the best days of my life…"

"Sister?" asked Seles.

"She died one day… I wish I could have showed her the beauty of Symphonia…"

"I don't really what it's like to have a caring family…" said Seles.

"Why not?" asked Virginia.

"I didn't know my family then, I was only four. They kept away from me, so I couldn't get to know them. Even my own mother ignored me. The only person who pretended to like me was my…step-brother…" said Seles.

"What happened to him?" asked Mithos.

"He's still alive today, I don't know what he's doing."

"I did not know that some of your family was still alive."

"Why don't you sound happy about your step-brother?" asked Mithos.

"He's an idiot. Let's leave it at that."

"…I used to have a family…" said Virginia.

"I knew it! You acted so much like a mother when we found Mithos!"

"Indeed. I was a mother…"

"Was?" asked Mithos.

"I was an elf in Heimdall, when he came into my life. My life finally had the meaning it lacked before. I knew it was meant to be, but it was risky, to. For Kloitz was human, and half-elves are not allowed in the village of the elves."

"So, what happened?" asked Seles.

"We had are first child, and named her Raine, for the rain was making the most beautiful sound that day. We hid her in our house, and there she stayed, for ten long years."

"And?" said Mithos.

"A respected half-elf that lived in the village tried to sell out Kloitz to the solders, and succeeded in uncovering Raine. It became a huge incident. Fighting broke out between the elves and half-elves."

"And then?" said Seles.

"The elder banished us from Heimdall. We left the village, and started traveling, but even that was getting harder and harder, for I was with a second child."

"Whoa…"

"I don't remember much from that period. I do remember Kloitz telling me, 'If it's a girl, it's Jean. If it's a boy, it's Genis. Aren't those lovely names?' "

"I get it…" said Mithos.

"Then other problems arose. Sybak caught wind of Raine's Intelligence. They went casing us. We could never settle down anywhere. No one would help us, from hatred for half-elves."

"I know that…" said Seles.

"As time passed, I knew this couldn't go on. Sybak have almost caught up with us, and the nine month trial was almost over. It was coming down to the wire, for if we stopped for even a day, they would reach us very fast."

"So what happened?" asked Mithos.

"We made quite a lot ground that week. I only slept five hours a day, and Kloitz didn't sleep at all. Soon he became sick, but I didn't know until it was too late."

"And?" urged Seles.

"We stopped at Altamira when we were unable to procrastinate any longer. We bought a room and I gave birth to Genis."

"Wow…"

"And then I herd of the most amazing tale. In a week, a doorway would open up between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Anyone there would be sucked into another world. I decided to take it. Raine could never be truly happy with us, traveling from place, never getting loved by the world."

They didn't say anything. Everything had been said.

"Kloitz agreed with me, and that night, we headed to the other worldly gate. We soon realized that Sybak was on our tale. We had to Raine to Sylvarant, Genis too. Then the gate opened up, and I bid Raine and Genis a final good-bye, and I sent them through the gate."

"Then the scientists caught up with us, and I saw that the person that had tipped off Sybak, was the same one that uncovered Raine in Heimdall."

"…What was his name?" asked Mithos.

"His name was Magnius."

"Oh my god…"

"He killed Kloitz, and I barely escaped. The leader of Exire found me, and I began to lose my sanity."

"Years passed like seconds, and one day, the world got rejoined and someone sent me to Seles. She helped me regain my mind, and here I am today, helping you two out in any I can."

"That was a way cool story. Thanks for sharing it." Said Mithos.

"You are welcome. Now, Seles, It is time to work on your wind blade." Said Virginia.

"Okay."

**And that's a Rap! **

**Kupi: Don't give up, The exiting part is coming next, Humo!**

**Me: Well said, Kupi! Please Reveiw!**


	5. Breaking Free

**Hiya peoples! I finally got the fifth chapter up!**

**Kupi: Lady would like to thank everyone that is reading this, Waka!**

**Angelheart: Disclaimer Kupi, if you please?**

**Kupi: Lady does not own Tales of Symphonia or the song "Breaking Free" by the High School Musical cast, Yomi!**

Seles, Mithos, and Virginia were training. Mithos proved to be a good swordsman as well as a good mage.

"See, it's like this. You focus your mana to where you want it to go. That way the attack has more power and accuracy." Said Mithos.

"Oh, that makes sense. Okay, let's try it again." Said Seles.

"This time, focus on the speed of your attacks. And remember, What goes in as effort, comes out as strength. From the top!" said Virginia.

"Icicle!" a large ball of ice formed on the target rock.

"Wind blade!" five blades of wind formed, smashing the target rock to bits.

"Ice tornado!" ice formed a whirlwind, but the ice soon fell apart, and the wind stopped working.

"Air thrust!" She tried casting the stronger form of wind blade, but she formed just that, a wind blade.

"Air blade!" wind thrust forward, but went only two feet.

"Freeze lancer!" She formed points of ice, but they were dull, and fell to the ground.

"Not bad, but you still don't have the hang of level 2 attacks. Work to grow stronger." Said Virginia.

"Can we rest for a second? That was tiring…" said Seles.

"Good plan. My mana is low as well." Said Mithos.

"Okay. Let's have lunch." Said Virginia.

"Hey Mithos, how are so good at magic?" asked Seles.

"I was taught since I was old enough to walk. It's like a second nature to me." He replied.

"That is rare. Who taught you?" Said Virginia.

"My sister, and a couple other half-elves. My sister was a healer." Said Mithos.

"I see."

"Seles, Mithos, Virginia!" Claudia was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"What's going on?" asked Seles.

"What are we gonna do? This is horrible! We have to do something!" said Tessa, looking quite panicked.

"Okay, now I'm nervous. Tessa is NEVER this high-strung." Said Seles.

"Virginia, you should get out of here!" said Claudia.

"Why?" said Mithos.

"A lot of solders are coming! Papal knights are among them!" said Claudia.

"What!?" said Seles is surprise.

"And that's not all. They said something about looking for the murderer who blew up the ship with a Volt bomb!"

Virginia, Seles and Mithos glanced at each other. This was bad.

"And I heard something about needing his special blood." Said Tessa.

"Oh my…Was a Dr. Livingstone with them?" asked Mithos.

"No, but the solders said they were hired by him." Said Claudia.

"That's It! The pope wanted to eliminate the worlds half-elves, but he's in jail, so Livingstone is doing it for him." Said Seles.

"He needs Mithos to do that." Said Virginia.

"That's why they want me so badly!" said Mithos.

"And coming from Sybak, they have the best magi-tech, which they're using to tell where you are!" said Seles.

"Using that logic, They will probably kill Seles." Said Virginia.

"Either because I'm half-elf, or because they think I'm hiding Mithos." Said Seles.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is: Seles will be killed without question, fight, or wait; Mithos will be killed when they finish testing, and most likely in the coliseum, since they're convinced he's a criminal; Virginia will be killed to keep her from mating and giving birth to more half-elves; and all other half-elves will die from the sickness that will sweep across Symphonia." Said Claudia.

"We can't let them find you." Said Tessa.

"But we're one a island!" said Seles. "And the sea is so flat, they'd spot us in a second."

"Seles, how good are you with flying?" said Virginia.

"Not well. I can't get above the roof."

"I may as well take a look at the stuff Rae and her parents gave me." Said Mithos.

He takes the bag off and dumps the contents. Among the stuff was a rag doll and the knife.

Suddenly, Mithos's jaw dropped.

"What?" Asked Seles.

"That stone is a… it couldn't be…" whispered Mithos.

"What couldn't be?"

"That stone is an exsphere!" said Mithos.

"What's an exsphere?" said Seles.

"An exsphere is a special gem. When equipped, it boosts stamina, heightens energy, and raises attack power." Said Mithos.

"Sounds useful. Wait, you mean…" said Seles.

"There are two catches, though. One, if you equip an exsphere with no key crest, the mana in your body will eventually lose stability and go out of control, and if take off a exsphere without a key crest, the process happens automatically, but whenever your mana loses control, it will always turn you into a monster." Said Mithos.

"Holy mother of mana…" said Seles.

"Two, exspheres are made at the cost of another's life. As are Cruxis Crystals, which are an advanced form of exspheres."

Mithos was expecting a lot of reactions, but Virginia was the only one who showed them. Tessa and Claudia burst out laughing, while Seles glared at them both.

"Does your brother know about this?" said Claudia.

"I hope so… I really do…" said Tessa.

"That stupid, boneheaded, idiot of a brother of mine…" grumbled Seles.

"What's going on?" asked Mithos.

"Just… just don't ask…" said Seles, who was red in the face.

"Okay…"

"Anyway, where do you think we could find an key crest?" said Virginia.

"A dwarf could make one." Said Mithos.

"So, when you two fly off the island, find a dwarf." Said Virginia.

"Huh? …You mean you want us to-" started Seles.

"-Fly off the island using Seles flying power and the exsphere?" finished Mithos.

"Yes."

"But, this soon? I can barely hold the wind, I can't cast any level 2 spells, and you're saying we should just up and go?"

"What else could we do? You two don't want to die." Said Virginia.

"Well, that's true, but-"

"And we can't let Mithos be captured."

"Yeah, but we can't leave you guys here! I don't want you guys to get killed!" exclaimed Seles.

"I'm getting over my years. I've married, had two children, lost all three in one night, and then got attached to two others that aren't even related to me. My life is fully lived, I've done more than most, and I'm ready to move on to the next life. But you two are still both fourteen. You have lives to live, people to meet, sights to see, things to do. You deserve to lead fuller lives. It's time for Seles to leave this island, and Mithos to live freely. The world is ready to accept you. It is time for you both to go." Said Virginia.

"Okay, lemme get that exsphere… Hey! That's a key crest!" said Mithos suddenly.

"What?"

"You remember Rae's mom gave me a piece of metal?" asked Mithos.

"Yeah."

"Well, as luck would have it, that metal is a key crest. And not a shabby one, either…" said Mithos.

"Amazing." Said Seles. That pretty much summed it up.

"How is it that both the key crest and the exsphere were in the hands of the same couple?" asked Virginia.

"Rae's father said he and his wife found this in Flanoir. A Renegade base is in that area. I don't know if it still runs or not…" said Mithos.

"Either way, let us equip the exsphere." Said Virginia.

After a half hour of working…

"Good. It's on, nice a secure." Said Mithos.

"Let's test it." Said Seles.

She hopped on her broom, and the casting circle appeared under her.

"Air Thrust!" Wind gathered up, and unleashed a full twelve, sword-sharp blades of air.

"Air blade!" The power of the wind thrust forward as if shot out a cannon, with incredible speed.

"Freeze Lancer!" deadly points formed and flew across, hitting everything in their path.

"Ice Tornado!" Large chucks of ice were created, then sent spinning round and round, colliding with everything.

Seles decided to go further. "Absolute!" a one foot got colder by about 10 degrees.

"Cyclone!" a mini tornado formed, about two meters tall and one meter in diameter.

"No doubt. That exsphere definitely raised your mana levels. You cast those spells with ease." Said Virginia.

"I'll say. We can so live the island!" said Mithos.

"Maybe, but am I going to stay in air long enough long to get across?" asked Seles.

"We should probably wait until nightfall to do this." Said Virginia.

"Good plan. That'll give us a chance to rest up, gather supplies, and refill our mana." Said Mithos.

"Yeah. The solders won't be here until tomorrow morning." Said Tessa.-

"Okay."

Midnight comes…

"I don't know if I can do this…" muttered Seles.

"You'll do great. I know it." Said Mithos.

"What if I mess up? What if we crash? What if we don't make it to the mainland in time? What it-"

"Don't worry so much about it. Everything is going to be okay." Said Mithos.

"Yeah, and if you drown, those creeps can't get Mithos." Said Claudia.

"Gee, thanks a lot…" said Seles, under her breath.

"Seles, Mithos, before you go, we have some things we'd like to give you." Said Virginia.

"Here. This is all the gald we've been saving over the past few years. We pooled it with Virginia's life saving." Said Tessa.

"That much gald… I can't take that!" said Seles.

"Virginia will be killed, and Tessa and I will probably die as well. We want our money safe." Said Claudia.

"I don't know any better use for our money than to give it to someone in need." Said Tessa.

"And if we leave it here, those solders will most likely take it too." Said Virginia.

"Alright." Said Seles.

"I got the broom." Said Mithos. The broom now had a light green ribbon on the end.

"Okay. We're ready to go." Said Seles.

The twosome mounted, Seles in front, riding sidesaddle, and Mithos behind her, riding astride. Seles put hat on the end.

Seles gathered mana from the air. Mithos helped, pulling mana from anywhere he could find. They began to lift off the ground.

"Ten!"

Mithos looked behind him to see Tessa and Claudia drawing a number ten in the soil.

"Nine!"

Seles started going higher.

"Eight!"

Mithos felt his chest heave. Something was pushing out.

"Seven!"

The jewels on Seles's gloves started glowing.

"Six!"

They rose higher.

"Five!"

Now Mithos was certain. Something in his chest was pushing out through his skin.

"Four!"

The wind rushed around them. The jewels were sparkling, shining, and glowing.

"Three!"

The wind blew north, and was gaining speed and power.

"Two!"

What ever it was in Mithos's chest, it was fighting than heck to get out.

"One!"

Seles gave one final look to the miserable abbey she called home over the years. She looked at her only two friends, the priests, Tessa and Claudia. She looked at her teacher, Virginia. And finally, she turned to her new friend, companion, and fellow half-elf, Mithos.

_This is it! The chance I've been waiting for all these years, it's finally come. I'm ready for it. _

"Ignition…"

_It's time!_

"BLAST OFF!!!"

The broom shot thirty-five into the air, carrying Seles and Mithos with it. A strong wind from the north pointed the twosome in the right direction. Off they went.

"Wow! I don't believe it! We did it!" said Seles.

"See? If you have a good enough reason, you can break free." Said Mithos.

"Like the song?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I just remembered a song I heard a long time ago."

"You mean that song by Troy and Gabriella, in the movie?"

"Their real names were Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens, and the movie was High School Musical, but yeah."

After a few seconds, he said, "You wanna sing it right now?"

"Huh? Um, s… sure, I guess. If you want to…" this had caught her by surprise.

"Okay, I'll start."

_We're soarin', flyin' There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

Seles felt silly doing this, but her heart was insisting that she join in.

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

**Mithos:**

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

**Seles:**

_Creating space between us_

'_Till we're separate hearts_

**Both:**

_But your faith gives me the strength_

_Strength to believe_

They had reached the chorus, and neither one wanted to stop.

**Mithos:**

_We're breaking free!_

**Seles:**

_We're soarin' _

**Mithos:**_ Flyin'_

**Both:**

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

**Mithos:**

_If we're trying_

**Both:**

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

**Mithos:**

_Oh, we're breaking free_

**Seles:**

_Ohhhh_

**Mithos:**

_Can you feel it building?_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

**Seles:**

_Connected by a feeling _

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

**Both:**

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see_

**Mithos:**

_We're breaking free_

**Seles:**

_We're soarin'_

**Mithos:**

_Flyin'_

**Both:**

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

**Mithos:**

_If we're trying_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

**Seles:**

_Ohhhh runnin'_

**Mithos:**

_Climbin' To get to place_

**Both:**

_To be all that we can be_

**Mithos:**

_Now's the time_

**Both:**

_So we're breaking free_

**Mithos:**

_We're breaking free_

**Seles:**

_Ohhh, yeah_

**Mithos:**

_More than Hope_

_More that faith_

**Seles:**

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together_

**Both:**

_We see it coming_

**Mithos:**

_More than you_

_More than me_

**Seles:**

_Not a want_

_But a need_

**Both:**

_Both of us, breaking free!_

**Seles:**

_Soarin'_

**Mithos:**

_Flyin'_

**Both:**

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

**Mithos:**

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

**Seles:**

_Breaking free_

_We're runnin'_

**Mithos:**

_Ohhhh Climbin'_

**Both:**

_To get to the place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

**Mithos:**

_Now's the time_

**Seles:**

_So we're breaking free_

**Mithos:**

_Ohhh we're breaking free_

**Seles:**

_Ohhhh_

**Both:**

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

"Oh my gosh, that was fun!" said Seles.

"Yeah. And it describes our current situation really well." Agreed Mithos.

"No kidding. There's a full moon out tonight, and the stars are shinning brighter than I've ever seen them."

"I've never really stopped to star gaze before. The star are pretty nice."

Seles wasn't quite ready to stop the conversation just yet.

"So, are we completely ready for our adventure in Symphonia?" asked Seles.

He waited for a bit, than yelled, "Heck Yes!"

"Alright! We are on our way!"

And so, the adventure of two half-elves is about to begin, neither one knowing that this was going to be the most fun either has had in years.

**And that is it! Please Review!**


	6. Enter the Summon Spirits

After a night of flying, the twosome was ready for a rest.

But the broom had other plans.

"What the heck is happening!?" yelled Seles.

"I don't know! Maybe you overused your mana and… That's It!"

"What's it?" Shouted Seles.

"You've never used an exsphere, this is your first long trip, and we've been going all night! Of course your mana is low!"

"And that means?"

"We're going down!"

Right on cue, the wind died down, the jewels on Seles's hat and gloves stopped glowing, and the two fell right to the ground. Well, almost.

Fifteen feet before impact, before Seles knew what was going on, Mithos had grabbed her hand. In a rush of the rainbow, Seles and Mithos landed without any damage.

"What… what the heck… what happened!?" said Seles, regaining breath. Then she caught sight of Mithos.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MANA!!"

On his back were a pair of multi-color wings. Seles, having not quite gotten over the shock of the landing, fell over.

"You okay?" asked Mithos, sitting down.

Seles looked him in the eye… and she suddenly started laughing!

Mithos continued watching her laugh… And a feeling started fighting its way into his mouth.

A half-smile finally found itself onto his face, then a full smile. Soon he was grinning. Before Mithos knew what was going on…

"Ahahahahahaha!!"

He laughed and laughed. His stomach was hurting from laughing so hard, but he didn't want to stop.

When he finally got control of his laughter, he looked up at Seles, who had stopped laughing as well. He lost it again.

Seles was wearing the goofiest face! Her eyes were crossed, her tong was sticking out, and her red hair was sticking up all over the place. Another fit of laughter took place.

After ten minutes of laugher, the two finally managed to get themselves under control to a degree.

"So, Mithos. How on earth did you get wings?" asked Seles. You could hear giggles creeping into her voice.

"Well, you see…" he broke into a giggling fit. "It's a really confusing story…"

"We are all listening."

"Ha ha ha… oh snap!" said Mithos.

Seles looked around. The voice had come from a woman with a fin on her head, a blue body, red eyes, and purple hair. She looked kind, like the water.

Next to the woman were three young girls. One of the trio had green hair and six gold and silver angel-like wings. The second one had purple hair and blue and purple butterfly wings. The third had pink hair and magenta bird wings. They looked playful, like the wind.

Next to them was a woman with blond/green hair, a rainbow like halo, and a very skimpy top. She was floating on a crescent moon. She looked patient, like the moonlight.

Near her was a woman with black hair, blue skin, black marks, and combat boots. She was cold, like the ice.

The final one was more animal than human. This one had gold fur, the body of a large fox, several sea green tails, and a bell around its neck.

"Uh, what the heck is going on?" asked Seles.

"That's what we'd like to know." Said 'Ice cold.'

"Just…let me tell my story before you hurt me…" He looked very nervous.

"Better make it quick. I'm in the mood to give someone a good thrashing." Said 'Ice cold.'

"Celsius, please. Let him speak before you unleash your anger." Said 'Water kind.'

"Yeah! Let's at least learn who that girl is!" said one of the girls of 'Wind playful.'

"Fine."

"Well, I guess I should start this with introductions, right?" asked Mithos.

"Yes, you should." Said 'Moonlight patient'.

"Okay… Summon Spirits, this is my friend, Seles. Seles, these are the summon spirits: Undine, the water spirit; Sylph, or Sephie, Yutis, and Fairess, the wind spirit; Celsius, the ice spirit; Luna, the light spirit, or if you to be specific, the moon spirit; and the last one, I don't know."

"That's Verius! She's the summon spirit of heart! She's new." Said Fairess. (A/N: I could never see Verius or Corrine as male.)

"Cool. How new?" asked Mithos.

"Six months in this form, ten years in her earlier form." Said Luna.

"That is new!"

"Now to explain to us, and to Seles, what you are doing here." Said Undine.

"Well, to start us off…" Mithos unfastened his shirt, and Seles saw a pattern of metal, with a large gem in the middle, on his chest.

"Whoa, What the heck?"

"Cruxis Crystal. Stops aging process, gives you amazing strength, and makes you grow wings."

"You've heard of the Kharlon war, correct?" And the summon spirits and Mithos began their long explanation.

"So, let me get this straight. You really _are _Mithos the hero. Or maybe, Mithos the fallen hero."

"Yep."

"And your older sister is the phony goddess."

"Right again."

"You've been alive for four thousand years."

"You got it."

"And you are supposed to be dead."

"Bingo."

"And your body got cloned by Sybak, and your spirit found this body."

"Uh-huh."

"And I thought I had I weird life."

"Hey, it could be worse. You could have the life of Zelos."

"Huh?"

"I mean, think about it. His parents didn't love him or each other, he grew up in constant fighting, none of his relatives could live with him… must have been a really rough."

"Y… yeah, I… I guess…"

Okay… I feel bad… 

"Well…" said Yutis.

"What's up?" asked Mithos.

"We're trying to decide whether to let you live or not." Said Undine.

"What ever you choose, I'll be fine with it." Said Mithos.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just let Seles go. She had nothing to do with this."

"Okay girls, I think we should vote on this one." Said Sephie.

"I agree." Said Undine.

"Okay. Majority rules." Said Celsius.

"Because I am the neutral spirit, I will count votes." Said Verius.

"Okay."

"Everyone, close your eyes." Said Verius.

Everyone did.

"Undine, raise your left hand if he should face death, your right hand if he should live. Do not put your hand down until I say so." Said Verius.

Verius did the same for every summon spirit.

"Everyone, open your eyes."

Seles looked at the verdict. Undine had her right hand up, Sephie had her right hand up, Yutis had he left hand up, Fairess had both hands raised half way, Celsius had he left hand up, and Luna had right hand up.

"And that means that Mithos lives." Said Verius.

"Hooray!" Seles yelled.

"About as big as event when Verius was reborn as a Summon spirit." Said Undine.

"That reminds me… Verius, how did you get to be a summon spirit?" asked Mithos.

"My previous form, Corrine, was a man made summon spirit. Corrine was bound to another summoner. That summoner went to Volt. Corrine was killed." Said Verius.

"What… happened to that summoner?" said Mithos, almost fearing the answer.

"She is going to get married in a week."

"Wait… you mean that summoner is…"

"Sheena the ultimate summoner? Yes."

Seles felt the need to ask something. "Who is this 'Sheena' getting married to?"

"The former Pervert, Zelos Wilder."

My Brother?!? 

"Thy can give you an invitation to the wedding if thou wishes to go." Said Luna.

"Well, it seams like a good plan. You wanna come, Seles?" said Mithos

Seles thought about it… and the more she thought about, better she liked the idea. She could check up on her brother and her sister-in-law to be, Mithos could find out what his old friends and rivals are up to, they could both find out what had happened at the abbey…

"Okay! It sounds like a great plan!"

"Alright!" said Mithos.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I suddenly fell like traveling. I've been on that inland for most of my life, and now I wanna be going places. I don't wanna sit around any longer."

"That sounds kind of fun. We have a week before the wedding, let's enjoy it!"

"Yes! Where should go first?"

"Uh... good question. Where are now, anyways?" asked Mithos.

Fairess spoke up. "That's easy! You landed on the balacruf mausoleum!"

"That would explain why landed around the summon spirits. So, then the closest city would be..."

"Asgard. It's only a few miles away." said Yutis.

"Great. Let's go, Mithos!" said Seles.

"Wait. Before you go, We have something for you, Seles." Said Undine.

"Huh?"

The summon spirits aimed their energy at a spot. The energy combined and floated down to Seles.

When the light died down, Seles hand a beautiful pendent in her hand. It had a sapphire, an opal, an aquamarine, a topaz, and a piece of rose quartz in a star pattern, set in silver. It was all tied onto a length of white ribbon.

"Wow…"

"That pendent will allow you to cast faster, fly farther, and gives you stronger spells." Said Celsius.

"Thank you." She tied the pendant around her neck.

"Okay, it's time for you two to be going."

"Ready to go, Mithos?"

"Heck yes!"

"Then let's get going!"

"See you all later!" said Fairess.

"Take care." Said Sephie.

"Good luck." said Undine.

"Have fun!" called Yutis.

The spirits continued waving.

"So, we're really gonna do this. We are gonna travel the new world." said Seles.

"A fallen angel and a wind mage. What a combo." said Mithos.


	7. Asgard

**Next chapter is up! Yah!**

Asgard. The first stop on the road of adventure for Seles and Mithos.

"Wow, what a cool city." said Seles.

"Yep. It's not as cool as Flanoir, but it'll do." said Mithos.

"Very funny. Now, what's the nickname for this city again?" she asked.

"It's formally known as the city of ruins, but most people call it the windy city." he answered.

"Whatever. Let's go explore already!" And with that, she rushed off.

Mithos walked after her. He was amazed at the progress the city had been making. Everywhere he looked, something was being built, or made, or fixed, or transported. New houses and other building were being carved into the stone. The ruins were being renewed to their original beauty. A bus stop for dragon buses was dropping off old passengers and picking up new ones. No one, anywhere, wasn't moving or going.

"Hey, Mithos, check this out!" Seles's shouting interrupted his thoughts.

He headed to the shop that Seles was looking at. She was currently entranced in a small craving of a bird.

"It's so pretty... like it can come to life and fly away right now..." she said in an awed

voice.

"Yeah, it does..." said Mithos.

"You kids like it? It was made the dwarf in Isalia. I believe his name is Dirk." said the salesman.

"Cool. How much is it?" asked Mithos.

"For you kids, it's 750 gald."

"Alright! It's in our price range!" yelled Seles.

"We'll take it." said Mithos, laying the money on the counter.

"Thanks Mithos!"

"Here ya go. And by the way..." said the salesman.

"Yeah?"

"Do ya know that there's going to be a ceremony tonight?"

"Ceremony?"

"It's a very special event. First a maiden between the age 15 and 25 dances on the stage to kick it off. Next, a woman between the age of 25 and 30 sings a the town song. Third, a group of men and boys of various ages do a gymnastics routine. Then

the children put on a play. Finally, everyone who preformed comes back for an encore. And if it was really good, Sylph itself will show and bless the world with good whether."

"Wow... It sounds cool, doesn't it?" said Seles.

"Yeah. Should we go?"

"Definitely! When is it?"

"It starts right after the sun goes down. And It all happens up those stairs."

"Thanks."

The twosome waited until sunset. And then they went.

"Hey Seles, are you ready go?"

"Just about... ready!"

The two headed out. They weren't the only ones getting going. As they walked, they saw several other people: A young couple, an old couple, a family with kids, a bunch of teens, a group of kids, and lots of others.

Suddenly, a woman in her later years rushed up to them.

"Excuse me, could I have a moment of your time?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess." said Mithos.

"My name is Mary and I'm in charge of the ceremony. I'm sure you've heard about it."

"Of course we heard about it. We were just on our way there." said Seles.

"Well, two of the children that were supposed to take part in the play have the flu. Could you please fill in for them?"

"You mean..." started Mithos.

"...You want us to take part in the play?" Finished Seles.

"Well, yes, if it's okay with your parents." said Mary.

Mithos looked at the sky while Seles found a sudden interest in the dirt. Finally, Mithos spoke. "Our Parents are dead."

"They are? Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..."

"Well, will you two take the part?" asked Mary.

Mithos and Seles looked at each other. After a minute, Mithos broke into a huge grin.

"That's a yes."

"Great! Then come this way!" she lead then to the stage.

There were a few people there already. Seles guessed they were the performers. One of them, probably the dancing maiden, looked them over. When her eyes fell on Mithos, her jaw dropped. Mithos looked at her and became very nervous.

The maiden took a step toward then. Mithos took a step back. Seles was afraid that she was going to intervene, but Mary saved her the effort.

"Okay, here are your scripts. Talk to other children if you have questions." then she left.

Mithos looked over his part. "Hey, look, I got the part of Cleo the first. What did you get, Seles?"

After a short pause, she replied, "I play the summon spirit of the wind."

Mithos and Seles went into a snickering fest.

After they settled down, Mithos said, "Come on, let's go practice."

After a while, it was time to start.

Mary came up to them.

"Alright people, it's almost curtain time. Is Everybody ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they chorused.

"Good. Raine, your first. Ashia, your on deck. Harley, Kevin, Joe, you guys are in the hole."

"Huh?"

"It means that Raine is first, Ashia goes next, and the males are third."

"Oh."

"The sun is going down!" someone shouted.

"It's show time!" Seles yelled.

The woman, Raine, stepped onto the stage. Taking her rod, she began to dance.

"Wow, she's really good!" whispered someone.

"This is even better than the dance she did before." replied another.

Indeed, her dancing was something. She moved with the music. The steps became her. It was great by itself, but with her rod, it was spectacular. The glowing staff lit up the whole stage.

When she finished, the crowd applauded and she stepped down.

"That was amazing!" Seles said.

"Totally. I never knew she had a talent for dancing." said her companion.

Next, it was Ashia's turn. She started to sing. Out of fun, she was singing in elven.

Of course, this didn't keep certain half-elves from understanding her.

"Hey, this is 'Colors of the wind', isn't it?"

"Yep. I haven't heard this song in forever..."

Seles was betting that it really was forever.

Ashia finished with the intro and was moving on to the the first stanza.

"She has a pretty good voice, doesn't she?"

"No kidding."

Ashia's voice really was a good one. Every note bended perfectly, every word sounded precise. The fact that she was singing in elven made the song even more beautiful.

Ashia finished her song. The crowd clapped, like they did for Raine.

The boys took to the stage. They took their places, and started to flip.

"Ohhhhhhh, isn't that cool?"

"Yeah. Gymnastics is very neat."

They were doing Cartwheels, round-offs, handstands, and more. After they got done, it was time for the children's turn.

"Are you ready, Seles?"

"I hope so, Mithos."

They stepped onto the stage.

The narrator started them off. "Once upon a time, before the Kharlon war, the city of Asgard was home to the most powerful empire of all time: the Balacruf Dynasty. this empire had done something no else has ever come close to. They conquered the world."

"This nation had many strong, good, powerful leaders; but the best of the best was Cleo the first."

Mithos stepped into view. "Oh, people of Asgard, I am Cleo the first! I kept our world at peace. I lead our world into a new age of prosperity. I ruled for the good of the world!"

"Rock on, dude!" yelled a teen.

"On day," continued the narrator, but with a bit of laughter, "A terrible hurricane struck Asgard. It raged for a week with no signs of stopping."

The kids on special effects were using wind spells to mimic the storm.

"Several lives were lost. Cloe the First was doing almost everything he could do. But

it was only when his son was killed did he decide to do the ultimate act. He went to the place of Sylph."

Mithos walked to center stage. "Oh, great Spirit of the wind, I ask that you show yourself!"

That was Seles's cue. She got on her broom and floated above Mithos.

"What do you want, human?"

"Why did send this storm? Do you enjoy making people suffer?"

"What are you talking about? I sent no storm."

"Then what has been making these winds? This is not the power of nature. Only the summon spirits can preform acts such as this!"

"Hmm... Your right. But this isn't my doing, either. A creature is behind this."

"What can I do to stop this creature?"

"You must seal it away in the stage of Asgard."

The narrator toke it from there. "Cloe the first did just that. And after thousands of years, the creature was finally destroyed. And that ends our play."

The crowd cheered louder then ever.

It was time for curtain call. Raine stepped up, followed by Aisha, then the boys. All the children that participated came. Finally, Mary came.

"Thank you, Everyone, for joining us tonight! My name is Mary and I'm so glad that you all came for the fun! But it wouldn't be complete if I didn't mention our performers! So, I thank everyone of you! Raine! Aisha! Harley! Kevin! Joe! Mithos! Seles!"

The crowd exploded into noise.

Suddenly, the wind began blowing. Green lights came showering down. The opal on Seles's pendent began to glow.

Three huge lights blew in with the wind. The lights became human-like, child-like. Then other features began appearing: Wings.

Seles and Mithos were quick to realize what those wings meant. Sylph.

"Greetings, people of Symphonia." Sephie had spoken first.

"Hey. We're Sylph and we'd like to thank you guys for the performance." said Yutis.

"As thanks, the world gets great whether for the next little while! Hooray!" Fairess finished.

They disappeared.

Mary collected herself first. "And this was quite the surprise! Sylph has shown up and blessed good whether to the world! And concludes tonights ceremony! Good night, everyone!"

The twosome hopped off stage and went to gather their stuff.

Suddenly, Seles felt really tired. Mithos looked like he was going to fall asleep while he was walking.

Seles yawned. "Come on... let's get to the inn..."

"Yeah... let's..."

They reached their stuff. Then they could take it no longer. They sat down on the grass and fell asleep.

**And that's a rap! Please review!**


	8. A mage named Raine

**Hi, Everyone! Welcome to chapter eight! I can't believe how fast this story is moving. I have less than five chapters to go!**

**Enjoy the fanfic!  
**

Seles slowly woke up. She wasn't where she was when fell asleep. How confusing.

After feeling her surroundings, she realized she was in pile of hay. She crawled out of it.

She was on a dragon bus. Then, looking around, she spotted a woman. Upon closer investigation, Seles knew that she was the dancing maiden from Asgard, Raine.

"Uh... Hello?"

Raine turned to her. "Greetings. You're with Mithos Yggdrasil, aren't you?"

"Yep. You knew about that?"

"Hard not to. You fell asleep holding hands."

Seles tried to ignore the redness on her face. "No, I meant you knew about Mithos and Cruxis and such."

"Yes, I knew about that as well. How odd it is for him to be sleeping."

"Yeah, he said that angels never slept or something."

Raine looked her in the eye. "Mithos isn't keeping secrets from you. How interesting..."

Seles ran her fingers through her hair... and found that something was off. "Where's my hat?"

There was suddenly a lot of squirming. Mithos can out of the pile. "Here's your hat, Seles!"

"Thanks, Mithos."

"And what might you be doing here, Mithos?" said Raine, glaring at him.

He looked, and fell into to the hay. "Raine! I... uh... well..."

"Let's have you start with how you're still alive."

"Sybak found some of my DNA and cloned my body from that."

"You're lying. Genis and I went to Sybak and never saw a trace of you. We freed all half-elves."

"'Cept the one that ran out the door just as you got there, right?" Mithos appeared to be enjoying this.

Raine appeared to be getting angrier every second. "That boy was about to be tested on and would have been scared! It is only- Wait, how did you know about that?"

"This is the first time I've seen you act dense." he said.

Then she figured it out. "That boy... was you?"

Mithos nodded.

"Then how did you meet Seles?"

"Let's just say it involved a big ship and a Volt bomb. By the way, where's Genis?"

"He decided to stay behind in Palmacosta. He said something about wanting to avoid ruins or something."

"You mean to avoid you in 'ruin mode'." said Mithos.

_SMACK!_

"Ow!"

"What do you mean, 'ruin mode'?! Ruins are Fantastic!!" said Raine with hearts in her eyes.

"Is that why you're the only one who's still has no boyfriend?"

_WHACK!_

"Ow! Darn it, that rod really hurts!!"

Seles just laughed.

Raine looked at him oddly. "First you're falling asleep, now you're feeling things... your human self appears to be returning... MARVELOUS!!!"

"I think I'll go back to sleep." said Mithos.

"I think I'll join you." replied Seles.

"Stop, both of you! I need to take samples! I can't wait to tell Genis!"

Mithos stopped and looked Raine in the eye. "Raine, don't tell Genis, please. I want to tell him on my own."

After a while, Raine said, "Okay. But you will tell him."

"Where are you two going? What is your next stop?"

Seles and Mithos looked at each other. They hadn't thought about that at all.

"Well, I'm getting off at Palmacosta. You two need to decide before we get there."

"Alright, we'll think about it."

They quieted. After a few minutes, Seles decided to pop into Raine's book.

"So, what are you reading?"

Raine looked surprised for a second, the got over it.

"Nothing... just a journal..."

Mithos found interest in this and joined them. "Is it your's or someone else's?"

"It just belonged to my mother..."

Seles remembered something and then looked to Mithos for confirming her idea. He nodded.

"Your Mother was Virginia, wasn't it?"

Raine whirled on them. "How did you know about Virginia!?"

"Virginia taught me magic."

"Really?"

"Yep. When Mithos came, he helped out."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Raine breathed, and asked, "What is she doing now?"

"...We don't know..."

"What?"

Mithos sighed. "Here we go..."

* * *

"What a unique story."

"No kidding." said Mithos and Seles in unison.

Raine looked at them strangely, then chuckled. "A match made in heaven..."

"You say something, Raine?"

"It's nothing... So, where are you going to get off at?"

"I don't know... Hey, I have an idea!" yelled Seles.

"What?"

"Let's go to Altamira! I always wanted to see it!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Okay!" shouted Mithos.

"Not a moment to soon. The dock of Thoda Geyser is coming up. From there, you'll be able to take the ferry to Altamira." said Raine.

"Okay!"

**Alright! Done with that chapter! Please Review!**


	9. Altamira and Seles's Story

"Alright! It's beach time!" Yelled Mithos as he almost flew out of the hotel. It was sunny, hot, and the water looked wonderful.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! The perfect day waits for no one!" Seles was running after him, leaving her sickly nature in the dust.

A old couple watching them commented.

"Ya don't see enthusiasm like that in young people these days, do ya?" asked the old man.

"You certainly don't. It's very refreshing." said the old woman.

"You hear that, Seles? We're refreshing!"

"I'll be refreshed after that swim!"

Mithos wore a pair a green swimming trunks and a huge white and blue shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned so his chest was in full view.

Seles was wearing a light blue, one-piece swim-suit. Her red hair was tied in a French braid.

Seles was heading for the stairs, but Mithos grabbed her hand and jumped.

They landed, unharmed, but covered in sand.

"Mithos, you idiot! Why the heck did you did do that!?"

"One: it was faster. Two: It was fun to she you reaction."

"You. Are. So. Stupid! Come on, let's just get to the water."

"My pleasure."

They went to the end of the beach. Apparently, not only had the beach gotten bigger, but a pier had been added. Several boats were docked there, but it served another purpose.

"Diving board!"

The pair ran down the pier. When the got to the end, they jumped, hand in hand.

_SPLOSH!!_

Seles came up first. Then Mithos.

"Again!"

They did that for 25 minutes. They preformed all sorts of dives, including Mithos's favorite, cannonball.

"Hey! You two!" a kid came up to them.

"Us?"

"Yeah, you. Do you want to play with us?"

"Sure. What do you want to play?"

"Marco Polo!"

They played Marco Polo and more. They played tag, water polo, and had a swimming contest.

Finally, one of the kids' parents called them. "Everyone, it's lunch time!"

"Can our new friends come too?"

"Yes, of course."

"Yay!"

Lunch was delicious. It started off with pop-tarts, followed by sandwiches, topped off with strawberry ice-cream, with fruit and chocolate milk in-between.

After lunch was over, Mithos was stuck with inspiration. "Let's play volleyball!"

And so they did. After a while, someone thought it might be a good idea if they used a beach ball instead. Then someone thought a game of Frisbee might be fun. Then it started getting hot again and headed back into the water.

"It's your's, Mithos!"

"Got it!"

A boy came up. "Guys! Someone just started the hose and I brought water-guns!"

They went to the shore, where everyone under 20 was going crazy. People were using water-guns, water balloons, buckets, cups, and everything else they could use. Some people were even using spells.

"Water fight!"

Seles grabbed a pail and ran to the hose. After filling it up, she dumped the water on Mithos.

"Hey, no fair!" Mithos yelled.

"All is fair in love and war!" Seles shouted back, and then went to refill her bucket.

Suddenly, a rather large amount of water fell on her! She turned toward Mithos, who was waving his hands and make water fall on other people.

Seles saw an abandoned water balloon. Taking aim, she tossed it.

She hit Mithos squarely on the back.

Mithos countered by tossing a water balloon of his own at Seles, getting her in the chest.

Seles returned to her pail and filled it. Then she saw more water balloons. She added that to her bucket.

Then she saw that Mithos was surrounded by water guns. She ran up to the big guy and threw her mixture of water and water balloons on him.

"What the crap?"

"Thanks Seles!"

Mithos casted more water spells. Seles found more water balloons and filled her pail a few more times. Then someone came and ordered that they stop. With much moaning and complaining, everyone stopped.

By then, the sun was beginning to set and people started going home. Including the group of kids they met.

"See you later!

"Bye!

"We'll miss you!"

"So long!" Mithos called.

They left.

"Well, I'll pack up our stuff." said Seles.

"Okay. I'll stay here."

But when Seles got a few hundred meters away, Mithos wished he had gone with her. Behind him were four older women. They were gossiping.

"Did you hear that Zelos's younger sister escaped from the abbey?"

"Really? She did?"

"Yeah. And they say took a criminal with her."

"What was his crime?"

"The knights say he blow up a ship with a bomb."

Mithos's blood froze. That wasn't good.

"They're questioning the elf woman, but she refuses to say anything."

Elf woman... Virginia!

"What was her name again?"

"Who? The elf?"

"No! Zelos's little sister!"

"Oh, her. Don't you remember? Her name is Seles."

Seles? No way...

"Well, we'd better be going!"

They left just a Seles came back. "Are we ready- Mithos, what's with that scary look on your face?"

"...You're Zelos's sister?"

"What? When did learn about that!?"

"Just now."

Seles sighed. "Well, now that you know, I guess I better tell you the whole story. You'd better sit down."

They sat down. When they were both comfortable, Seles started her story.

"I guess it started when Myrlene received the order from Cruxis to marry Seton. When they went to meet, Myrlene saw that it was going to the worst marriage of the century. Seton was boastful, full of himself, and had a bit of a alcohol problem. Myrlene was selfish and snobbish. It was a stupid idea from the outset.

"They held out just long enough to have a son, Zelos. Then everything fell apart. Before the age of six, Zelos knew just when staying home would not only get his parents arguing at each other, but sometimes take it out on him.

"And then Sylvia came into the picture."

"Hold on a minute." said Mithos. "Did you say Sylvia?"

Seles nodded.

"What did she look like?"

"White hair, pale skin, vanilla eyes."

"Grand Cardinal Sylvia."

"Huh?"

"Remember how I was the leader of not just Cruxis, but the desians as well?"

"Kinda hard to forget."

"Sylvia was a desian, and a high ranked one at that. She was the cruelest of them, beside Kvar. And She was almost as good as Pronyma in seducing males."

"That would explain that. Anyway, Sylvia met Seton. Soon, he began meeting her in secret. Then they would do it out in the open. Before long, she had moved in. And before anyone could do anything about it, I was born."

"So, wait. You're the child of Seton and Sylvia?"

"Yep. Not something I'm really that proud of. And then things really got complicated. People began to wonder which child was the real chosen. The church was caught between the strong but disobedient male, and the obedient but sickly female."

"I bet that didn't go well."

"Huge understatement. People got into big arguments over who should be the chosen. Some people sided with Zelos because he wasn't prone to illness. Others sided with me because I was more likely to obey orders. Some people went with Zelos because he was a boy. And some more people went to my side for the opposite reason. It got to the point where people threatened to punch each other.

"Jeez."

"And that compare to what It like at home. Our parents were always in fights. Sometimes it would be Myrlene and Seton, other times it was Sylvia and Seton, still other times it was Myrlene and Sylvia. A couple of times all three of them got into a huge fight.

"And the only person who helped me in that time was Zelos, who was living through hell right along with me. When they fought, we would come each other's rooms. He would take me with him when it got to bad. We would take advantage of our chosen status to do things. In odd hours of the night we would go the church to pray. We would go to the research institute and learn about magic. When we were desperate, we would to the school and study.

"I remember our last day together like it was yesterday."

**Flashback Seles PoV**

_It was a warm, springy day. Unusual, since it was the middle of January._

"It's beautiful, today! Let's go, Seles!" my brother shouted.

I was puffing behind him, "Me no go dat fast, Zelo!"

_It was ten years ago. Zelos was twelve and I was four._

"You can keep up! Just try!"

"Big bwother, you gonna twip!"

"No way! I never- Whoa!"

I caught up to him. He was face down to the grass.

"See? I tod you!"

Then Zelos sat up. There was a rather large cut on his leg.

"Seles? It's hurts alot... What should we do?"

Me, being only four, began to panic. As one could guess, this wasn't helping my brother.

Suddenly, he started crying. That just made me cry, too.

_Then, out of the blue, a girl showed up. This girl would soon be important in our lives. But, at the time, we didn't know it._

"Are you okay?" she asked. That was a really stupid question. There we were, two kids, sitting on the grass, crying our eyes out.

Then I got a good look at her. She looked about nine. She had muddy brown eyes and ebony hair. She wore some pretty strange clothes. It was a purple tunic over a pink shirt.

"Does it hurt much?"

Finally, Zelos got a hold of his tears. "Yes..."

"And your sister?"

"Me panicked!"

"I see. Nice to meet you both. I'm Sheena!"

"Zelos."

"Me name Seles!"

"Great."

In a few minutes, my brother's leg was bandaged.

"I have a question. Do you know where the research lab is?"

"Yep. Me and Zelo go dere one a week!"

"Can you show me where it is? I need to go there."

"Sure. Right this way."

We went there.

"You're Sheena, right?"

"Yes."

"We have test waiting for you."

Sheena met the test and loved it. The pact was made almost as soon as we got there.

At the end of the day, It was time Sheena to go to Volt's temple and for Zelos and I to get home.

"Sorry you couldn't have gone with me. I would have to have you two with me."

"And I wish that you could have stayed with us."

"We see each oter again! Seles know it!"

"Seles?"

"You know, sis? Your right. We'll see each other again."

"Really? Pinkie Promise?"

"Yep!"

**End flashback. End Seles PoV.**

"The next day, it snowed. Zelos and I were going out into the winter wonderland. We managed to talk Myrlene into joining us.

"We were building a snowman when it suddenly got very red and very wet. I turned to see Myrlene with a huge piece of ice sticking out her back. Then I looked to see Sylvia with her hand out. Sylvia, my birth mother, just murdered Myrlene!

"I was so mad, It wasn't funny. I don't what happened after that. All I know is that the next day, Myrlene was buried, Sylvia was decapitated, Seton went mad, and I was shipped to the abbey. And that's my story."

It was then that Seles realized that she had been crying. But her heart felt lighter. The burden she had been carrying around all this time had been lifted.

"Thank you." said Mithos.

"For what?"

"Thank you for sharing your pain with me. I know it wasn't easy."

"I should be thanking you taking that pain. I know that I can now face my brother."

The sat on the beach in silence, watching the sun set.

When the sun finally disappeared, they went back to the hotel.

"Mithos?"

"Hmm?"

"How long would it take to from here to Meltokio on broom?"

"About half a day. Why?"

"Then we need to leave first thing in the morning. Zelos and Sheena get married tomorrow."


	10. The Wedding

**This is amazing. The tenth chapter. Alright! Anyway, enjoy the fic!**

Mithos was in a large room in the inn. He and several other boys and men were putting the finishing touches on their clothes.

"Okay, kid. This hat makes you look perfect."

Mithos thought so, too. He wore a lite green shirt, white pants and a white jacket with tails. A white top hat completed the outfit.

"Argh!"

"What's wrong?"

"This wig won't stay put!"

"Is your regular hair that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Lemme see!"

"No!"

Mithos began to chase the man, or rather, his wig.

"C'mon! It can't be that bad!"

"You'll never know- What the..."

The wig was now in the hands of a Mizuho ninja. And the man's hair was in full view.

"You know, the kid is right. Your hair looks really good."

"I agree."

"Definitely."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Are you boys ready? We're about to come in!"

It was the girls and women.

"Uh, sure. I guess."

They went in like it was a fashion show. Everyone wanted to show of there new clothes.

Then came Seles. She wore a white dress with no straps that went to down to the middle of her thigh, with a very large ribbon tied around the waist.. On her arms were a pair of ivory gloves that went to her shoulders. She also wore a pair of lite blue, knee-high boots. Her hair had one braid off to the side of her head, with a jeweled hair clip on the other side. Her star pendent from the summon spirits finished the look.

Mithos turned beet red.

Seles walked over to him. "Wow, Mithos. You look great!"

"You too."

"C'mon! It's time for the party!"

They linked arms and headed down the street.

When they got to the church, they saw a lot of other people joining them. They went in and found seats.

When everyone was sitting down, the wedding started.

First came Zelos in a black tuxedo. His scarlet red hair was tied in a braid. Behind him was the best man, a teen named Lloyd.

Then Sheena came. She was wearing a white kimono and her hair was down. In front was the flower girl, Presea, and the ring bearer, Genis. Next to Sheena was the bride's maid, Colette.

Seles suddenly saw something in Zelos's eyes that she had never seen before. It wasn't happiness, though there was happiness in it. And it wasn't excitement, although there some of, too. And it wasn't lust, but there was even a bit of that.

They started the vows.

"Zelos Wilder, do love Sheena with all your heart? Will you keep her in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, not even in death do you part?"

"I do."

Seles caught the odd ending... and saw Tessa and Claudia preforming the ceremony! They said plenty of times that if they ever preformed in a wedding, that was what they would say. Seles poked Mithos and pointed to them. Mithos's eyes widened. Then he smiled.

"Sheena Fujibayashi, do you love Zelos with all your heart? Will you keep him in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, not even in death do you part?"

"I do."

"Take your rings and exchange them." They did.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Zelos, you may now kiss the bride."

They acted liked like they had been waiting for that moment all night. Sheena threw herself onto Zelos. Then she whispered something into his ear. Zelos grinned.

"Everyone, we would be honored if you stayed for the reception! It will be held in the castle!" shouted Zelos into the crowd.

Cheers erupted. People began moving toward the exit.

Seles and Mithos waited until everyone, including the newly-weds, was gone.

Tessa and Claudia rushed up to them.

"I can't believe you did it!"

"I can't believe your still alive! I'm so glad!"

"And you, Mithos?"

"Yep! And I also can't believe your still priestesses."

"Me neither! Oh! You two should get to the castle."

"Good plan. Let's go, Mithos!"

They left for the castle.

Inside, several people were gathered. Seles spotted Raine drinking some wine. The girl, Colette fell down on her way to the dance floor.

"Hey, you wanna go dance?"

"Sure!"

They joined the couples and solos. They danced the electric slide and a bunch of other songs, including one that was called "Manamana."

Mithos nudged her. She looked to see none other than Celsius flirting with a bunch of males. The boys were watching her like she was the most sexy thing. Of course, that title went to Sheena.

Speaking of which, where were they, anyway?

"Helloooooooo Seles!"

Oh. "Hello chosen."

"Ah, ah, ah! Ex-chosen, remember?" said Zelos.

"Something I'd rather forget." answered Seles.

Mithos coughed. Sheena giggled.

"By the way, Sis, do you think I have too much charm?"

"Absolutely."

Then Seles smiled at Mithos with a twinkle in her eye. "Assuming 'charm' is the name of the cologne you're wearing."

Sheena burst out laughing. Mithos clapped his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter.

"Ha ha ha, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Yeah, I'll bet. You must have, 'cause you're the only one who didn't laugh."

Mithos got control of his laughter enough to talk. "I'm gonna go us some punch, okay Seles?"

"Sure. You do that."

Mithos left. But he could still hear them thanks to angel hearing.

"Say, Sheena, could go check out the painting over there? I don't think you've seen it yet."

Sheena left as well.

"So, Seles, you decided to come to my wedding."

"Yep. How could I miss seeing the biggest idiot I know get married."

"Still as uptight as ever. Don't you ever smile?"

"When around you? No."

"Just wait. Someday, you'll find that special someone that makes you smile even around me."

"Like Sheena makes you act serious?"

"Yep. And who knows? You could already know him."

Seles gave no response.

Zelos was quiet for a minute, then said, "The kid in the hat! You love him, don't you?"

Mithos spit out the punch he was drinking.

Finally, Seles spoke. "Yes..."

"Interesting. Do I know him?"

"...You might say that."

"And is he the person accused of destroying that ship?"

"He was accused, but that couldn't be further from the truth."

"You'll have to reintroduce me to him." Zelos left.

Mithos ran up to Seles. "Let me guess, you heard that?"

"Yes! You love me!?"

Seles smiled. "Yes. I love you. I don't when I started feeling it, but I did. I still do."

Mithos smiled back. "You know, I feel it, too! I love you, too, Seles!"

"This is great!"

"Hey you kids!"

"Yeah?"

"They're about to cut the wedding cake! Hurry up!"

Seles and Mithos smiled at each other, then followed the man.

Zelos and Sheena were indeed getting ready to cut the cake. They sliced the first piece and everyone clapped.

Then Sheena did something unexpected. She took some of the frosting off her slice and wiped on Zelos's face! The summon spirits in human form laughed.

"I think I'll like having her as an in-law." whispered Seles.

While Zelos went to wipe his face off, Sheena began to hand out cake to the children, Seles and Mithos among them.

When they finished their dessert, Seles said, "Hey! Let's go up to the balcony! You can see all of Meltokio from there!"

"Okay!"

They went up to the balcony.

"Wow," said Seles, "What a beautiful night."

"Yeah. A lot like the one when we escaped, remember?"

"Duh. How could I forget that?"

They continued to look at the view.

"So," said Mithos, "You really do love me?"

"Yeah. It's a weird feeling, but I truly think so."

"Same here. It's kinda like walking an unfamiliar path. You just never know what's coming around the next bend."

They watched the city. Seles moved closer to Mithos, Mithos scooted closer to Seles.

Mithos turned his head. They were getting closer by the second. Then it happened.

They kissed.

When they released, Mithos had a smile from ear to ear. Then he activated his wings. They were both bathed in the light of the rainbow.

"No way..."

Seles and Mithos turned around. There was Zelos, and his face told them he was furious.

"Oh crap..."

"Not good..."

"Seles. The person you love... he can't be Mithos Yggdrasil..."

"Well, too bad. The person I love is Mithos, and you can't do a thing about it."

"Oh, I can do something, all right."

Zelos drew his sword. He had a scary look on his face. Then he took out angel wings of his own. He charged toward them.

"_Stop!"_

Zelos did stop, in mid swing. He tried it from another angle. This one was also blocked.

"What the heck?"

Then something began to take form. Something in the form of a woman was protecting them.

Then the person could almost fully seen, beside the fact that you could see right through her. She had long, green hair, a long robe, and a staff that was being used to guard them.

Then she turned to face them. She had green eyes and as faced them, she released a pair of emerald wings.

"Martel?"

She smiled. _"Yes Mithos, it's me."_

"Your Mithos sister?" asked Seles.

"_Yes. I'm Martel Yggdrasil. Mithos, I'm so proud of you."_

"Me? Why? I made you suffer so much..."

"_The fact you admit that is reason enough. Not only that, but you have selflessly risked your own life for this girl, Seles. And because of that, you have learned to love again."_

"Martel... Thank you, I..." Mithos touched his face. "What's this? Why is my face wet?"

"_Tears, Mithos."_

"Oh, right... It has been over four thousand years since I last cried, hasn't it?"

"_Yes, it has been quite a long time. But I'm glad for it, Mithos. It means you've finally regained your emotions. You are no longer in danger of losing yourself. All thanks to Seles."_

"Thank you..." said Seles.

"Martel... Thank you... Oh, sis, I miss you so much!"

"_I miss you too, Mithos. But you don't need to worry too much. The people in Sybak are working on a clone for me, as well."_

"Really!? Alright!" yelled Mithos and Seles in unison and both of them began jumping up and down.

Martel turned her attention back to Zelos. _"Zelos Wilder, I know my brother did terrible things to you, but please, save your hate and rage for a more fitting time."_

Then she disappeared.

"I can't believe it... I got to see her again..."

"I so happy for you, Mithos. Truly, I am."

Zelos put away his sword. "Fine. we'll settle this tomorrow."

"Zelos, what..."

"The coliseum is hosting a fighting tournament. I'll postpone my honeymoon if you both show up and fight."

"Alright."

"Are you going to fight, too?"

"That's the reason I told you two to go there in the first place. Now C'mon, you're gonna miss the rest of the celebration. And who could my beautiful face?"

Seles sighed. Then she took Mithos's arm and they headed back down.

They danced some more, most of the songs were either love songs or sad songs. They fit perfectly with the moods of the new couple.

Finally, Zelos and Sheena came down. Zelos backed up. Sheena turned her back to the crowd. The males stepped out, as did the older woman. Then Seles understood. It was time for the bouquet toss.

Sheena threw the bundle of roses.

The bundle landed gracefully in Seles's hands.

Sheena and headed off. Zelos was right behind her.

The party was over. And what a party it had been.

As Mithos and Seles walked off toward the inn, they spotted Raine and what appeared to be her brother.

Then Raine began to talk and it became obvious that she was drunk. That would explain the look of severe embarrassment on Genis's face.

"Gemish, you'we (Hic!) jus lika bwoter to meeee..."

"Don't remind me..."

Mithos and Seles cracked up. Then they went back to the inn.

**Yah! Next chapter done! At the rate I'm going, you can expect this fic to be done before summer is.**


	11. Battle One: Mithos vs Genis

Seles and Mithos walked to the coliseum. Seles heart was heavy with what she had to do, but glad that Mithos was doing it with her.

When they got there, a maid went up to them. "Excuse me, are you, by any chance, Miss Seles Wilder and her companion?"

"Yep, that's us!"

"Oh, good! Mr. Zelos Wilder asked me to give you two something. Now, if you'll please follow me..."

Mithos looked and Seles, who shrugged. They followed her.

She lend them to a room full of weapons.

"Mr. Wilder requested that you fight with the weapons he has prepared for you. For you, Miss Seles."

She held out a weapon that looked like a handbag at the first look. But as she looked harder, she saw that it was actually a very light, but very powerful, magic controller.

She picked it up and spotted a zipper. She opened it and a lot of different things spilled out of it. So it _was _a handbag! Trust Zelos to come up a weapon that also had a practical use.

She studied the stuff that was now on the floor. She saw a small knife, no, make that two small knives, each in their own color: Orange and lite green. With these came a note: _Anyone that ever been a part of the group owns a knife like this. You have been part of this group, so here are yours._

Seles then saw a string with eight large stones on it. The stones were in eight different colors, and each stone matched its color to the summon spirit symbol it resembled. This came with the note:_ Give this to Mithos. He'll understand. Congrats on getting him, Seles. You're lucky to have him._

The maid found the next item. "And for you, Mr. Wilder asked me to give you this."

She held a very large hilt for a very large sword. Mithos smiled and tied the hilt to his belt.

The maid got out a very large piece of paper. "Now, here is how the tournament is organized. Thirty-two people have entered this tournament. Two people face off at a time. Are you following me?"

They nodded their heads. She went on. "After the first round is over, only sixteen people will remain. Then these sixteen will face off two at time. Understand?"

"I think so." said Mithos. "People will continue to face off two at a time until they have semi-finalists, then finalists, then a winner. Right?"

"Yes, that's it. Ready?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

The tournament started.

Seles thought her first match was very simple, even easy. Mithos would go as far as to say that his first battle was boring. They won with ease.

The next fight was harder, but not by much. They passed through that, too.

At a break in the fighting, Mithos said, "This is so stupid. I thought Symphonia had better fighters that this."

"Don't let your guard down." reminded Seles. "The toughest worriers are yet to come. Zelos is still in the running."

They went through the next battle easily. Than came the semi-finals. Seles went up to the stands to watch her friend battle.

Mithos came out. Apparently, he thought he could win this battle with his eyes closed, because his eyes were shut tight.

Then Mithos opponent appeared. Her had the same confidence that Mithos had. His eyes were closed to.

Then Seles saw something familiar in Mithos opponent. She had seen his confidence, his determination, his genius. She had seen those pointed ears, that silvery hair, those magic abilities.

The battle started. Mithos charged at his opponent with his sword out. His opponent was casting a spell. An earth spell.

Then it struck her. And it her theory was correct, than Mithos was in a heap trouble.

Mithos opponent finished casting. Stalagmite appeared right under Mithos's feet, launching him into the air.

Unfortunately for the caster, the spell launched Mithos in his direction. Mithos got into position for striking.

Then, right before they collided, Mithos's opponent casted Force Field.

Mithos was held in mid-air right above his opponent for a few seconds. But those few seconds were enough. The two fighters got their first good look at each other.

Mithos was more surprised than anyone in the stadium. Except his opponent.

"Mithos?"

"Genis!!"

That's right. Mithos's opponent was Genis Sage.

Mithos was thrown across the area. Genis was scared, until he saw Mithos's face. His eyes held a look of excitement as well as joy. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Genis saw that he was fighting for fun.

Genis smiled back. Mithos got the message. Go for the gold, and may the best man win.

Mithos charged again, this time with passion and with heart.

Genis started casted a different spell. This time it was Spread.

Mithos jumped back to avoid the water, then resumed his charge. This time he got to Genis before Genis finished his spell.

"Rushing Ring!" Mithos spun in a circle, making his sword hit Genis several times.

"Go Mithos! You Rock!" Yelled Seles.

Then he got a surprise. "Eruption!"

Three powerful, fiery blasts shot up from under Mithos, causing him to fall behind.

The crowd was going wild. The two were fighting an unplanned, unpredictable battle. No one could read their next move. This was especially true for Genis and Mithos. They were fighting with instinct, instead of with judgment. They were pouring their hearts and souls into this fight.

Then they came to a point in the battle where Mithos and Genis were on opposite sides of the battlefield. This tipped the scale in Genis's favor, because by the time Mithos ran the full 500 meters of the field, Genis will have had time to cast a level 2 spell, if not a level 3 spell, before Mithos even got close to Genis.

Genis began casting. But then, Mithos began casting as well.

It was all a matter of who could finish casting first. Mithos was the slower mage, so it would take longer to get the spell out. But if Genis picked a level 3 spell, then Mithos could interrupt with a weaker, but faster spell.

Then the words began coming.

Genis started first. "Gentle winds-"

"Mystic Lightning! Thunder Blade!!"

A huge sword made of lightning cashed down.

"Bull's Eye!!" shouted Seles.

Genis got up, and began to cast another spell. Mithos charged.

But something was off about this spell. The casting circle was white.

Then came the words.

"Infinite powers, grant me thy strength... Meteor Storm!!!"

It was a spell Seles didn't recognize. She saw Mithos's face get pail. In a moment, she found out why.

Several huge rocks were falling from the sky. And each rock was on fire!

Boulder after flaming boulder hit the battlefield. Mithos tried to dodge, but there were some that he couldn't dodge, and some he walked right into, so by the time the rocks stopped falling, Mithos was in bad shape.

Seles had counted 9 boulders that hit the field, 5 boulders that hit Mithos, and one boulder that hit the referee. That was 15 boulders total.

But Mithos, with bruises all over, leaped toward Genis. This time, Genis had no mana left for Force Field, and he was just as tired as Mithos.

"Sky Crasher!" Mithos made contact.

When the dust cleared, They were both still standing, but they were breathing heavily, and each had a large amount of cuts, scrapes and bruises all over their bodies.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

Ten!

Genis dropped his Kendema, his legs gave way.

"The winner is... MITHOS!!!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and screams.

"Way-ta-go, Mithos! Woo Hoo!!" Yelled Seles.

The crowd was now in chant. _"Mithos! Mithos! Mithos!" _

Mithos was shouting, as well. "Alright!!"

Then he went over to Genis. Genis faced him.

Then Mithos offered Genis his hand.

Genis smiled, then took it. Then they walked out the arena.

Seles quickly left the stands.

She found Mithos and Genis in the nursing area.

"Hey Mithos!"

"Seles!"

Seles sat down next to them. "That was a terrific battle! It was awesome!"

"Who are you?" asked Genis.

"Genis, this is Seles. The girl I love."

"Hi. It's great to finally meet you!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Seles studied Genis."Wow, you look a lot like Raine."

"You think?"

"Yeah. And you look a lot like Virginia, too."

"You know my mother?"

"Virginia was the one who taught me magic."

"Oh."

The loudspeaker cracked, "Will the next two semi-finalists please report to the arena. I repeat, will Seles Wilder and Zelos Wilder please report to the arena. Thank you."

Genis turned to her. "Your Zelos's sister?"

"Yep..."

"...You ready for this?" asked Mithos.

"If your cheering me on, I can do it."


	12. Zelos vs Seles! and then some

"Welcome everyone, to the battle of the century!" shouted the announcer. It was night. The temperature was dropping. The stadium lights were almost blinding.

Mithos was watching the field. He hoped that Seles would be all right. But Zelos had been hard enough when he was carefree, how much harder would he be now that he was serious? But Seles was strong, too. She had mastered so many spells in this month, it was scary.

"In the east corner, the red-haired, just married, Zelos Wilder!" The door opened to reveal the ex-chosen.

Zelos... In the 22 years he'd known the guy, he had only seen him angry once. Annoyed, yes. Worried, yes. Scared, a few times. Frustrated, yes. But only once had he even seen him mad. The time he caught Seles and himself kissing. He was glad that Zelos rarely got mad, because his strength at that time could have surpassed Kratos. He didn't care who he killed: Certainly not Mithos, not even Seles, his own sister. If Martel didn't come to protect them, they both would've been dead.

"And in the west corner, the young, the unknown, the little sister, Seles Wilder!"

Seles... In the last month, he got to know her so well. Her strawberry pink hair, her cobalt eyes, her determination, her strength. He didn't know what he would do without her. He had never got this close to someone who wasn't his sister. In the span of a month, he had learned what had taken 4,000 years. Was this the feeling that had driven Kratos to abandon Cruxis, Yuan to start the renegades?

Seles and Zelos stepped onto the field. Seles had her face set on a look of determination.

Zelos gazed at Seles. Unbelievable. This was the girl that, six months ago, was coughing and wheezing? Mithos had been good to her, if she could dance for an hour. He wasn't going to tell them that, of course.

"Ready?" yelled the announcer, "Begin!"

"Wind Blade!" Yelled Seles. That threw Zelos off balance. He hadn't expected her to be that quick to land a spell.

Seles was advancing on him. She was ready to show him the moves she'd learned.

But Zelos wasn't about to let her.

"Demon Fang!"

Imagine Zelos's surprise when she countered with a shock wave of her own. But instead of canceling each other out, they passed through each other.

"Ow!"

"Ugh!"

Okay, that hurt. Seles hadn't known demon fangs hurt so much. But it did put Zelos off guard. A blessing in disguise, go figure. Now, to magnify that...

She began to turn around and run the other direction.

_Now what is she doing?_ Thought Zelos. He decided to follow her. Couldn't hurt.

The thought 'Couldn't hurt' was shattered when he caught up to her.

"Mini Meteor!" she swung her handbag over her shoulder. It came crashing on to the field, right over Zelos.

_Light magic? Interesting..._

"Hurricane Thrust!"

"Go Seles!" Mithos was yelling.

"Hey Mithos."

"Yeah, Genis?"

"What types of magic does Seles use?"

"Well, Wind and Ice are her two strongest, light is fairly good, and water for a backup, should it come to that."

"Sounds like all the female summon spirits."

"Yup. We paid them a visit during our travels. If you want to call it a visit."

"Absolute!"

The two boys halted their conversation and turned back to the battle.

Seles and Zelos were still almost even, but now the fight was taking its toll. And of course, Seles just pulled the strongest ice move around.

Then came something totally unexpected.

"Destiny Storm!!"

Zelos had launched a huge ball of energy. The ball hit Seles, turned into four smaller balls of energy, which also hit Seles. Then those balls separated into several tiny balls that bounced around the field for a while. (A/N: My idea of Zelos's equivalent of Falcon's Crest, Holy Judgment, etc.)

When the smoke finally cleared, Seles appeared to be having trouble standing. Zelos was breathing hard.

Then came an unnatural silence. Zelos conked his head to one side, as if listening for something.

Mithos listened, too. He heard a lot of clinks and clanks. And grunting, groaning, and cursing. Something wasn't very happy. Or someone. Or a whole bunch of someone's.

Something occurred to Mithos. He put his hand on his sword.

He was too late, though. The gate burst open, and in a flood of green and gold, the stadium was filled was solders. People were screaming and running in every direction. Only Mithos and Genis stayed put.

"Whose men are those? I doubt they work for the king..." said Mithos.

"The Papal Knights! They're the pope's private army."

"What're they doing here? Weren't they disbanded?"

"I thought so, but... Look!"

Mithos looked and saw that the solders had completely surrounded the battlefield.

And in the middle of the circle were Zelos and Seles.

_Damn... _thought Zelos

_No exit..._ Seles finished the thought.

Then Seles saw the circle part. A bunch of men and women came into the field. Seles recognized a few of them, like the pope, some teachers from Sybak, the doctor from Flanoir, some rich friends of her late parents, and more. Even Mary from Asgard was there.

Zelos had recognized a few, as well. "Hey! Weren't you the former Mayor of Isalia? The one with a wig? And you guys are from Heimdall! And-"

He stopped when he saw who they were carrying. Each one of them had someone standing next to them, hands bound.

Seles looked out to the stands. People in the audience were getting picked out, as well. Seles looked to see Mithos and Genis in trouble. They had their backs against the wall with the knights advancing on them.

Seles looked to the people who were bound. She could see Claudia and Tessa and Virginia in front, along with Harley, Aisha, Kevin, some of the kids from the play, Raine, many of the people from Altamira, and lots more.

Seles gripped her pendent. Everyone there was a Half-Elf.

_What the Hell?! Girls, we a problem!!_

_What's wro- Oh, that's what's wrong..._

_Someone's interfering with our connection and... We're in so much trouble!_

_Where is thou area most affected?_

_The Coliseum!!_

_We have a problem._

_Thanks, we noticed!_

_So you already know that we cannot teleport?_

_Not more trouble!!_

_Everyone. Calm down. We have got to get to the root of trouble._

_Well, one of our pendants just rang._

_There is something wrong with thy connection to the others._

_There's a huge disturbance in Meltokio._

_Where is the pendent?_

_In Meltokio- ah, crap._

_Everyone is Meltokio, aren't they?_

_Yes, they are._

_We need to do something!_

_Your right, but our teleportation isn't working..._

_ARE YOU STUPID?! DO WE POWER OVER THE ELEMENTS OR NOT!?_

_It will take time..._

_Who cares? We have a job to do._

_You're right. Let's get going._

The Pope stepped forward. "We are the SFPPC. Society for protecting pureblood citizens. It is our duty and our delight to eliminate half-elves, those different from us. We have brought before us today half-elves and those who helped them. There shall be a massacre in the Coliseum. Starting with the half-elf who is also part-chosen!"

And before Seles or Zelos could do anything about it, the solders had both of them restrained.

"Time to die!" said a knight, bringing his ax up above Seles.

"Dammit!" yelled Zelos.

"No!" shouted Virginia.

Seles cringed. Was it really going to end like this?

The knight bought down his ax, and...

_Swish! _Clang!

Seles looked up. Mithos was locked in combat with the knight.

"Not on my watch, it isn't!"

"Mithos! What are you doing!?"

"Saving your life, what else?"

Seles was about to answer when she saw another solder coming from behind.

"Ice Tornado!" she yelled, taking out that solder and the one behind him.

"Go Seles! Go Mithos!" screamed Claudia.

Genis was yelling along those lines. Then an idea occurred to him. He ran out of the stadium.

"Sky Crasher!"

"Air Blade!"

Mithos and Seles were franticly trying to defeat the Papal Knights, but more kept coming. Plus the half-elves held captive were still in trouble. This was beginning to seem impossible. And then...

"Mithos, catch!"

Mithos held out his hand... and into it, flew a push broom. With green bristles and a long handle. He looked up. And saw Genis waving at him and pointing at Raine.

Mithos grinned and yelled, "Thanks, Genis!"

Mithos ran over to Seles. When she saw the broom, she grinned.

She mounted the broom, Mithos following.

They took off. The knights started yelling at them.

"How stupid are they?" asked Mithos.

"Very stupid. They wouldn't know rule breaking if it hit them in the ass."

"Ready to do just that?"

"What, hit 'em in the ass?"

"Yup!"

"Sure! Sounds like fun."

"Then let's get going!"

"Cyclone!"

Seles dived into the bulk of the solders. They chased her. Then she took a sharp upward turn, causing the solders to crash into each other. Mithos jumped off...

"Sky Crasher!"

...And hopped back on.

"Argh!" yelled the pope. "You'd think they were angels or something!"

Seles and Mithos looked at each other.

"Should I?" asked Mithos

"Why not?" answered Seles, "There's no one here who doesn't or shouldn't know."

"Okay!" Said Mithos, and he released his wings.

Seles dived again, this time with Mithos flapping his wings, they were going much faster.

And this time, when Seles turned up, she took out some solders.

"This is Awesome!" shouted Mithos.

Zelos was watching the two with amazement. Seles and Mithos made a really good team. His sword covered the gapes of her flying, and vice-versa. They matched up personality wise, too, both of them half-quiet and half-hyper.

"We're winning!!" said Seles.

Then something tugged in her mind. It was like someone was saying something that she couldn't quite hear.

She and Mithos turned around to see what looked like a large ball of condensed lightning with eyes. It looked determined, like thunder.

Then a red light flashed. Next to "Thunder-determined" was something that looked like the upper half of a demon, complete with horns. He looked passionate, like fire.

What appeared next could only be described as shadows in solid form, with a large red eye in the center. It looked liquid, like the darkness.

The next one was a gold bird with two heads. He looked strong, like the sunlight.

The final one popped up... and fell.

"I going way out on a limb here... that's the summon spirit of Earth, right?" said Seles.

Mithos snickered.

Then it came up slowly using a propeller that looked like a bow. It had the body of a mole, a shovel, the propeller, and not much else. It looked, ironically, firm, like the earth.

"Let's see..." said Mithos, "Volt, Efreet, Shadow, Aska, and of course, Gnome."

"Yep!" said Gnome. "You've been bad, Mithos!"

"And we need to punish you." said Efreet.

"...Girl... as well..."

"Indeed." said Aska.

Seles smiled, "Not if you can't catch us!"

They went speeding away from them.

"Oh, no you don't!" the spirits gave chase.

For the third time, Seles took off in a dive.

And when she came out the dive, Gnome and Efreet landed on the knights!

"Hey you, idiots, can't touch this!" yelled Mithos, slapping his butt.

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone, solders and spirits.

"How dare classify me with these losers!?" shouted Efreet.

"Who are you calling losers!?"

"Are you really that stupid!?" countered Gnome.

"YES!!"

"You wanna fight?"

You could piratically see Volt sweat drop.

While this was going on, Seles and Mithos were talking.

"You'd think we weren't even here." said Seles.

"No kidding. At least the female spirits are more intelligent. And that's not the only advantage we have."

"What other advantage?"

"Well, we're in the air, that already makes Gnome almost useless. You saw him fall earlier."

"Any others?"

"Yep. Aska is the spirit of sun, yet we're fighting at night. Shadow is spirit of darkness, but look how lit up this place is. Efreet is the spirit of fire, and it's getting pretty cold. The only spirit not weakened is Volt, and he's still pretty slow."

"So we just need to be quick, right?"

"Right. I'll face behind to see if they're coming."

"Okay!"

Zelos (Who is still here, mind you) was laughing his butt off. Raine was trying not to laugh and failing. Genis was doubled up, holding on to the chair to support him.

"...Matter... at hand..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." said Gnome and Efreet, looking sheepish.

They charged again.

"Aska! Port side!"

Seles tilted right. Just as predicted, Aska came zooming by them.

"Efreet's coming from star-bird! Go left!"

Seles did. A fireball went past.

"Whoops! Volt's coming above, Shadow from below!"

Zooming forward, they were able to miss them.

"Uh-oh..."

"Let me guess. They have us surrounded."

"Yep."

"Joy..."

They were indeed surrounded. Aska was above, Gnome below, and the other three came around the sides.

"Charge!" yelled Gnome, coming up.

Then he stopped. Seles was blown to the side a bit. The wind was getting really strong.

Gnome had stopped charging, trying to stay in the air.

Then the air around them started to condense around Gnome. They heard playful giggling.

Then the air turned into an Air Thrust cage.

Gnome stopped trying to stay afloat, and started yelling. No one could hear him, though.

Efreet paused to wonder what was going on. He, too, attempted to charge, but was stopped when an ice wall blocked his way. A cold laugh sounded.

The Ice went further, forming a top and bottom. Then it began to form sides. And before long, Efreet was trapped in a cube of ice.

Volt was next. The water in the air gathered, first in droplets, then ribbons, then balls. A kind hum rang.

All the water around Volt; droplets, ribbons, balls; came together. Volt was stuck in a huge water drop.

Shadow and Aska tried to help, but as they moved, several arrows of light surrounded Shadow, making it impossible to move without getting poked.

"Where's Verius?" Seles asked.

"Over here."

Out of the circle of spirits, the turquoise tailed fox was watching the scene with amusement.

"What in the name of Symphonia are you girls doing!?" Efreet yelled.

"Stopping you. What else does it look like?" Celsius was sitting on the cube of ice she created.

"You two had better go." Undine said.

"Better idea. Let's go stop this before something bad happens." Verius toke off with a flying leap.

"Hey!" Gnome was protesting. "You can't leave us here!"

"Why not?" Sephie smiled.

"Just think of the pact-maker will do if she finds out."

Verius looks at Gnome sharply. "You idiots defiled her orders, tried to kill her sister-in-law, and made a small conflict erupt to a much larger scale. We are prepared to accept punishment. You, on the other hand were thinking only of yourselves. We are leaving you there. And you can't do anything."

"I don't like it," said Celsius, "but we have to team up with you lovebirds."

Mithos and Seles blushed.

"Ice queen is right!" Yutis grinned. Celsius scowled.

"In what way?" Luna tilted her head.

"That we do need to team up…" Undine waited.

"And that you two are totally in love!" Fairess finished.

"That reminds me," said Mithos.

He pecked Seles on the cheek.

"…Just in case we don't make it."

"Don't worry. We'll make it."

They were interrupted as an arrow zoomed by.

"Crap! They got archers!" Celsius growled.

"I'll take care of them." Verius began to cast.

But an arrow also interrupted her.

Seles yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. No arrow of that quality could harm a summon spirit."

"But thou archers present a problem, do they not?"

"They certainly do." Undine sighed. "We can't cast spells because of them. And we can't fight hand-to-hand without causing a panic…"

"……"

"What 'cha thinkin', Mithos?"

"What if I distract the archers while you cast?"

"It just might work." Sephie agreed, "However, with the return of you of your emotions, your crystal is not fully functional. Do you know what this means?"

Mithos grinned, "I'm a lot less powerful than I was a few months ago, right?"

"…The longer this conversation goes on, the more you resemble the boy in the Kharlon war…" Undine sighed dreamily.

"Seconded!" Fairess squealed.

"Hello? This is nice and all, but we still have a problem!"

"Yes. Mithos, thou are indeed less powerful. Thou could be hurt."

"In that case, I'm going too!" Seles grinned.

"You sure?" Mithos gave her a concerned look, "Like Luna said, you could get hurt."

"I'm sure. I'm not about to let you do all the work."

"…Okay."

A third arrow came, passing right between Seles and Mithos.

"Alright! Here's the plan!" Verius hopped over the group. "Mithos and Seles shall distract the archers. Sylph shall aid them with the wind. Luna shall get the hostages and bystanders out the way. Undine and Celsius, I assume you know what to do."

Everyone nodded.

"Go!"

The lovebirds sped off toward the ground.

Sylph was right on their tails. With the wind behind them, they were getting one heck of a speed boost.

In the nine years of being trapped on the island, Seles had always dreamed of adventure, exploring, and falling in love. Now, it was all coming true. But were some things she never would guessed would be happening.

She never guessed she would fall in love with an angel.

She never guessed she would have a summoner for a sister-in-law.

She never guessed she would be the student of an elf.

She never guessed the fight with her brother was interrupted the way it was.

She never guessed she would be friends with the summon spirits.

She never guessed that so many friends would rely on her with their lives.

She never guessed that the lives of her whole race would ride on the shoulders of her and her partner.

Yet here she was.

Mithos hopped off. His wings were still out.

"No matter what, I will protect the one I love…You can't take that away from me! Judgment!!"

The beams rained down.

Still in the stands and surrounded by dead solders, a blue haired half-elf was watching the scene with growing amusement.

"He changed the incantation?… Mithos Yggdrasil, I'll give you this, this new one seems more powerful than your last one."

But that wasn't it.

"ABSOLUTE ZERO!!"

There it was. The strongest ice spell, period. The mages in the crowd watched with amazement, and even the solders where frozen in shock.

The freezing wind was rushing all around. There was no escape. It was everywhere. The enemy was freezing.

The innocent were safe thanks to Luna. Undine had made tons of water flow in to the Coliseum. Celsius was making this water freeze. The SFPPS was trapped in the ice prisons.

Celsius felt the need to say to the Pope.

"You envied and hated your daughter because she was a half-elf. She did not age like you did. Envy her no longer. You will never age in that ice. You may think of it as the prison that grants eternal youth."

The ice princess walked off, laughing.

"Verius, will you do the honors?"

"Of course."

…

"HEARTBREAKER!!"

It was over.

Seles landed, followed by Mithos.

"Man, I'm tired." Said Seles.

"Uh-huh."

"I could use a pillow."

"And I could use a blanket."

"Fair enough. Good night."

They collapsed on the ground.

"Hey, Seles?"

"Hmm?"

"We never did finish our world tour, did we?"

"You wanna go finish it?"

"Yep. But first, let's sleep."


End file.
